


This is weird

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Day 28, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Established Gil/Uma, Fictober 2020, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "Maybe… can we have this conversation when this is resolved?” Harry asked.She wanted to protest. But something in Harry's gaze made her nod. Gil raised his arms, her arms, to the sky in victory and then laughed.“I hope it's a good thing,” Uma said.“You will love it,” Gil promised, smiling at her in amusement.“Well yeah, this is weird.” Uma agreed to see her own body dazzle her with the brightest smile she had ever seen.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	This is weird

The explosion told Uma that something had gone terribly wrong. The fact that her body felt heavy wasn't a good sign either. The dust around her made it impossible to see what was happening.

“Uma? Gil?”

She raised her hand to show Harry where she was. He looked at her, scanning her from bottom to top, and something must have caught his eye because he pulled away.

Rude.

Harry has been acting strange lately. She had always believed that he _felt_ something for her. But even when Gil left for a year and they were left alone, things didn’t change. Everything continued in the usual drift. Maybe because that's what Harry liked. Just flirt. Apparently, that was something he had gotten used to doing. Instead, every letter and call from Gil became like drops of honey that had caught the first sunshine. Uma had never believed she would miss Gil's displays of affection but there she was, doing it. And the distance only made him more expressive. So, when Gil came back a few days ago, as impulsive as ever, he picked her up in his arms, freely proclaiming how much he loved her. Uma just kissed him. Not because she had really thought about it. Not because she had planned it. Uma leaned in and kissed Gil because it felt good and normal. As if it always should have.

But when Uma realized what she was doing...

Ridiculously she had returned to see Harry, feeling guilty. But he had just walked up to them and patted Gil on the back, _congratulating him._ To a Gil as confused as he was excited.

Now they were in that limbo where she and Gil weren’t a couple, but Gil kissed her casually and it felt good. But they weren’t talking about emotions. Like there was something that stopped them. And she wondered why Harry pulled away from them so much and acted as if it was exactly what he had expected to happen.

She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned. What was that in her hair? She grabbed the piece of cloth and yanked it, but it was tied at the back of her neck and messed her hair.

Blond hair.

Uma lowered her gaze to her hands.

“Harry what are you doing?”

And Uma heard her voice from across the room.

She watched Harry bent over her body, helping her body up and brushing the dust off her body. And her body was moving awkwardly. And her face looked funny expressing so much confusion.

“What were you two doing?” Harry asked amusedly, looking at her body and then at her.

“We...” Uma heard Gil's voice come out of her mouth.

Oh no…

She got up quickly, stumbling over her massive feet, crashing into her now colossal body, and nearly colliding with the nearest mirror.

“Oh no...” Uma looked at her body “Gil?”

“What happened?”

Gil, in her body, looked at himself and then at her, alarmed. Harry watched them from side to side, visibly confused.

“I just wanted to see if I could channel a bridge between the spirit that Gil knew in his trip and us.” Uma explained, feeling strange to be using Gil's voice “Something went wrong.”

“Uma...?” Harry tried to advance to her, searching for her gaze.

But Gil tried to move a little further and tripped with his new body. Harry caught her body and had to hold it against his chest. Gil clung to Harry, as he would at such a moment. And Uma could feel her cheeks heat up. That was very weird. Extremely rare. Her body being frail and awkward in Harry's arms seemed somewhat unnatural. Harry must have noticed it too because he blushed, helped Gil upright, and pulled away, holding up his hands.

“How do we fix this?” Gil asked.

Uma looked at her cauldron. It was destroyed. Then she looked at Harry and from there to Gil.

“…I don’t know.” Uma settled into her new body better and moved more easily around the room. “I may have to talk to the Fairy Godmother. Although that doesn't excite me. “

“Don’t do that,” Harry asked.

“What thing?”

“Make Gil look so... _you._ ” Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably “It’s...”

“I think I look very attractive.” Gil sat her body on one of the highchairs and moved her feet, looking at her legs. “But I think I'll stay sitting here until everything is resolved. I don't want to ruin your body.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Uma thought she understood why. Gil made her body look _cute._ A soft smile on her lips and a relaxed attitude. Uma realized how young she really looked without trying so hard to maintain good posture and dominance.

“Can't you fix this?” Harry looked at her pleadingly “Magic?”

“I don’t have it.” Uma waved her hand pragmatically “This body has no magic.”

“Stop moving,” Harry asked.

Gil laughed. And that made her body laugh like bells in the wind. Gil covered her mouth but kept laughing. Uma raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

“How are you do it that?” Gil asked excitedly.

Her body looked incredibly happy.

“What thing?”

“Get used to Gil's body so easy,” Harry explained, pressing himself against the wall on the other side.

He looked like a trapped cat.

“While I was off the island, I was constantly transforming.” Uma explained, “Although it’s different to _look like_ someone and _be_ that someone.” She looked at her collection of research books and waved her hand in Harry's direction. “Could you see if there was anything left in the cauldron?”

Nothing.

She looked at Harry.

The pirate kept looking at them. Uma stared at her body, playing with one of her braids and she raised an eyebrow at Harry. He swallowed hard.

“Something wrong?” She closed the distance between herself and Harry.

Which was difficult. Because for the first time he dodged her and moved away from her. Until Gil, in her body, was between them. Uma frowned. Using Gil as a shield was the most absurd thing she could witness.

“You have been acting like this for a long time.” Gil commented out loud “Are you angry?”

Gil's eyes widened, almost scared. _Uma’s eyes._ That’s so weird.

“Are you mad at me? Is by-?”

“I could never be mad at you!” Harry took a step back and looked at Gil, then at her. “I’m sorry. I…”

“Take it easy.” Uma raised her hands to reassure him.

“I have never yelled at Uma.” Harry messed up his hair “And... now.”

“Just relax.” Uma repeated “This is solvable. And it's not a big deal.”

“Maybe for you. For me, this is something that I didn’t expect. And it's…” Harry tried to move.

But Gil closed his hands-on Harry's arm, forbidding him to pull away.

“I ...” Harry looked at Uma “No...”

“Is this because of what happened between Gil and me?” Uma asked, framing an eyebrow.

“I don't want to have this conversation with you like _this_.”

“It seems like it's the only way for you to stay with us without fleeing the room.” Uma pointed out “Does it bother you?”

“No!”

“You feel left out.” Gil tilted his face, _her_ face “I told you to tell Uma how you feel.”

“Excuse me?” Uma took a step back and bumped into the cauldron.

Suddenly she felt very awkward in that body.

Harry bit back his laughter and looked at her.

“Maybe… can we have this conversation when this is resolved?”

She wanted to protest. But something in Harry's gaze made her nod. Gil raised his arms, _her arms_ , to the sky in victory and then laughed.

“I hope it's a good thing,” Uma said.

“You will love it,” Gil promised, smiling at her in amusement.

“Well yeah, this is weird.” Uma agreed to see her own body dazzle her with the brightest smile she had ever seen “I'll go for the Fairy Godmother.”

“Thank the Gods,” Harry whispered.

“And then, we will have that conversation.” Uma declared and then looked at Gil's hand threatening Harry and lowered it “Later.” She whispered and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my luvs!
> 
> Some of you know that today I was robbed on the bus while I was going to work. My cell phone, my wallet, everything. I want to thank you for your support. I didn't want this stumble to ruin this fictober.
> 
> But whatever happens, I'm not going to abandon this fictober. We are very close to finishing it!
> 
> Thanks for all.


End file.
